En una noche
by ranma.akaneforever
Summary: Luego de la boda fallida Ranma y Akane se encuentran en medio de la noche para aclarar sus sentimientos ¿Lo lograran? Es un Oneshot. Dejen sus reviews!


Hola aquí les traemos un oneshot escrito entre AkaneKagome y Akane Red, como somos unas adictas a los fics la red nos ha unido y nos hemos arriesgado a nuestro primer fic juntas. Esperamos que les guste.

Este Fic se ubica luego de la boda fallida de Ranma y Akane en el manga.

**En una noche…**

Ella abrió la puerta de su habitación de manera pausada, el enojo se había esfumado para solo darle paso a la tristeza. Se miró en el espejo, no pudo evitar sentirse estúpida al llevar puesto ese vestido, sabía que se veía hermosa, pero se sentía tan decepcionada.

Cómo era posible que la ilusión de ser su mujer hubiera desaparecido en unos pocos minutos, lo peor era que nisiquiera había podido hablar con él luego de la boda fallida.

Deslizó la cremallera en su espalda, poco a poco se despojó del pesado vestido, que luego del fracaso parecía más pesado, era el signo que representaba el fin de un sueño, un sueño que iba a ser postergado, quién sabe durante cuanto tiempo.

Sacó sus pies del centro del traje que ahora yacía en el suelo, se colocó un camisón de seda blanco de tirantes que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, era el que iba a usar en su noche de bodas, no supo por qué decidió ponérselo, pero lo hizo.

La luz de la luna se filtraba de manera discreta entre su ventana, se sentó en la cama con la mirada en el suelo, el flequillo cubría su rostro, una lágrima cristalina bajó por su nariz hasta estrellarse contra su camisón. -¿Por qué Ranma, por qué?- dijo en tono melancólico de voz.

Un par de lágrimas más bajaron por sus mejillas, suavemente pasó sus manos sobre estas y las secó. -No se cómo voy a verte a la cara.- Decidió que lo mejor era recostarse, no sabía sí podría conciliar el sueño pero al menos lo intentaría.

Pasadas un par de horas se dio cuenta que no podría dormir, el cuarto era una prisión que la asfixiaba, su mente trabajaba en tantas ideas negativas que sentía que iban explotar todos esos sentimientos que llevaba adentro.

-_Lo mejor será que baje a tomarme algo para ver si puedo dormir_-

* * *

Él caminó de un lado para el otro en su recamara, se sentía tan confundido, por un lado sentía algo de alivio porque la boda no se hubiera realizado, no estaba del todo preparado para lo que ser un esposo significaba. 

De repente el recuerdo de su prometida con ese traje de novia que la hacía verse angelical llegó a su mente. Algo de tristeza azotó su rostro, -Lo siento Akane, la verdad creo que en el fondo me hubiera gustado casarme contigo hoy…- su voz era dulce pero la tristeza enfatizó cada una de sus palabras.

Otro pensamiento azotó su mente, -_Sí estuviera casado con Akane eso implicaría tener que dormir juntos… tener un contacto más allá de lo normal_.- Se sonrojó de manera exagerada al tener estos pensamientos, -_Yo no soy un pervertido¿qué me pasa_?-

Extendió el futón en el suelo de su cuarto, desde hacía algún tiempo dormía sólo, ahora sus padres dormían en su antigua habitación. Pesadamente cayó sobre las sabanas, acomodó su brazo derecho debajo de la almohada.

-_Akane_…-

En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las imágenes de la boda, veía a Akane con su hermoso vestido, luego a los invitados peleándose. Ante el desastre no tuvo tiempo de cruzar palabra con su prometida, solo pudo ver como ésta se alejaba enojada del salón. La idea de hablar con Akane no lo dejaba en paz, pero que le diría…

-_Ella de seguro debe querer matarme, debe pensar que todo es culpa mía_… _Tengo que ser fuerte, debo hablar con ella_… ¡_Está decidido ahora mismo iré a su habitación_!- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que provenía del exterior.

Lentamente y con sigilo se puso en pie, abrió despacio la puerta de su recamara en busca de la persona dueña de los sonidos que lo habían sacado su premeditada decisión. Sí alguien estaba despierto rondando por la casa no podría entrar a la habitación de Akane…

De puntillas y llevando puesto su bóxer azul con amarillo y su clásica camisa sin tirantes blanca anduvo entre los pasillos de la casa. Le pareció escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina.

Al llegar no había nadie, siguió su camino hasta el salón, entre la oscuridad de la noche era difícil distinguir lo que lo rodeaba, de pronto una puerta se abrió y una silueta bastante familiar llegó a sus ojos. Recostada al borde de la puerta del salón la cual daba hacia el estanque en el patio estaba Akane, en sus manos tenía una taza de té verde humeante el cual tomaba pausadamente.

Ranma no pudo evitar paralizarse ante la visión que tenía en frente de sus ojos. Ahí estaba ella, aún más bella que hacía unas horas. Llevaba ese hermoso y delicado camisón de color blanco la cual la hacía lucir como una Diosa, la luz de la luna bañaba la piel de la joven de cabellos azulados, todo parecía un sueño…

Tragó en seco al verla tan bella y silenciosa, casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de verla a su anchas sin que ella pudiera percatarse de su presencia. Se sonrojó levemente al recorrer de pies a cabeza a su bella prometida… Miró sus delgadas piernas, su estrecha cintura, su pecho subir y bajar con cada respiración, su dulce rostro, sus labios que de cuando en cuando se posaba sobre el borde la taza para dar un sorbo. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó algo que llamó su atención.

-Ra…nma…- dijo la joven casi en un susurro mientras emitía un leve suspiro.

El chico de la trenza quedó paralizado al oírla pronunciar su nombre, maldijo por lo bajo porque creyó ser descubierto, pero para su sorpresa Akane no daba muestras de haberlo visto. Decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse, al darse la vuelta no pudo evitar tropezar con una mesa que tenía cerca.

El ruido de la caída alteró los sentidos de Akane, los nervios hicieron su aparición, temblorosa colocó la taza de té que tenía en el suelo y con sumo cuidado se fue acercando al lugar de donde de provenía el sonido.

-_No puedo acobardarme, soy una artista marcial, rayos no me siento de humor para nada mas_… ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó de manera nerviosa.

Lo primero que vio fue una sombra intentando alejarse del lugar, pero de pronto ésta se quedó estática, maldijo para si misma el no tener nada en mano para defenderse de aquel intruso.

Ranma apresuradamente se levantó del suelo. El ojiazul estaba paralizado sentía los pasos de su prometida acercándose a él a pesar de que lo único que quería era huir de ahí su cuerpo estaba estático. Por su mente rondaba la idea de encarar a su prometida y decirle lo que por tanto tiempo se había callado, solo así podría acabar con esa incertidumbre que lo perseguía desde hacía mucho tiempo y en especial durante ese día; pero por otra parte le aterraba la idea de recibir un rechazo por parte de la dueña de sus pensamientos, pero como siempre su orgullo salió a flote.

-_Al diablo, soy el gran Ranma Saotome, debo enfrentar esto ahora_.-

Cuando ya se encontraba cerca de su supuesto intruso, éste volteo en forma brusca quedando así casi pegada a su cuerpo, fue recién entonces cuando pudo dilucidar de quien se trataba.

Se encontró a si mismo a escasos centímetros de su prometida, podía sentir su respiración, su pecho subir y bajar al mismo compás, sus ojos, cuántas veces no se había perdido en ellos. Por unos segundos olvidó todo lo que hasta ese entonces había pensado, en ese momento en su mente solo estaban él y Akane.

Ella estaba paralizada, llevaba horas de desvelo pensando en la mejor manera de acercarse a Ranma y ahí estaba él justo en frente de ella. Se sentía tranquila de que fuera él y no otro loco buscando venganza, pero a la vez preocupada aún no estaba preparada para hablar con él de lo acontecido durante las últimas 24 horas.

La lucha mental de Akane no duró mucho, al alzar su rostro se encontró con sus ojos azul-grisáceos, esos que siempre sentía sobre ella como una especie de escudo protector. Sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, esa mirada profunda, calida, que hasta la luna parecía querer admirarla, ya que posaba en ella su brillo, en ese momento para Akane no hubo nada más, ningún pensamiento de los que la habían atormentado durante ese día tenía sentido ahora.

Ranma por su parte no estaba mejor que ella, había requerido de mucho valor para no huir de ahí, mas el hecho de encontrarse a escasa distancia de Akane y sumando esto la forma inquisitiva en que ella lo estaba mirando, además de su sexy atuendo, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Cierto era que muchas veces se encontraban en situaciones como estas, pero el día de hoy todo tenía un matiz distinto, todos los sentidos estaban como a flor de piel. Sintió dentro de si mismo unas ganas enormes de besarla, abrazarla, protegerla, sentirla; tantas emociones juntas, de esas que solo Akane podía hacerlo sentir.

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas ambos jóvenes como si de una coreografía se tratara, se distanciaron uno del otro sonrojados, pero sin acabar con el contacto visual. Hubieron algunos minutos de silencio entre ambos chicos, finalmente Ranma fue el primero en acabar con el ambiente de tensión que habían creado…

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó de forma nerviosa el muchacho de la trenza.

-No… ¿y tú?- respondió la chica mirando fijamente al suelo.

-Tampoco, creo que ha sido un día algo difícil ¿no crees?-

-Sí, supongo que sí.- dijo la chica con tristeza, mientras volvía a mirar los ojos de su prometido

De nuevo se acaban las palabras y otro minuto de silencio transcurrió entre la pareja.

-Akane….creo que….deberíamos……necesito que…..hablemos...- dijo el joven casi en un susurro

-También yo…-

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba Akane en un principio y se sentaron en el suelo, miraban el lugar como si nunca antes lo hubiesen visto, ambos sabían lo que tenían que decir, pero las palabras parecían quedar atrapadas antes de salir, fue así como otra vez Ranma decidió dar el primer paso.

- Creo que… no se por dónde comenzar- denotó de forma extremadamente nerviosa y firme a la vez.

Akane al escuchar lo que decía su prometido bajó un momento su cabeza, luego volvió a ver hacia arriba y miró un punto indefinido del cielo, sabía que era un momento decisivo para ambos, que debía talvez por primera vez ser honesta con sus sentimientos o las cosas quedarían inconclusas, y esta vez no quería que eso sucediera.

-Ranma yo…hay algo que he querido decirte, desde hace mucho, pero… no he tenido el valor para hacerlo… y creo que este es el momento…-

Al escuchar esto Ranma se estremeció por completo, no sabía si lo que iba a escuchar a continuación sería lo que tanto anhelaba, o si talvez sería lo que mas temía. Su corazón le decía que aquella chica que tenía enfrente correspondía sus sentimientos, solo que al igual que él poseía un orgullo a veces inquebrantable. El miedo, o talvez la inseguridad fueron más fuertes que él y como siempre actuó por impulso.

-Akane, espera…yo este…no quiero que te enfades o te alejes de mí… sé que no estuvo bien la forma en que actué hoy… y también se que siempre hablo de más pero, tú me conoces, sabes que no es con mala intención es solo que… no se…. diablos ¡por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas!- expresó Ranma comenzando a exasperarse.

Akane se enterneció al verlo así, entendió que él se sentía de la misma forma que ella. Talvez por reflejo, Akane alzó su mano derecha y acarició de forma casi imperceptible el rostro del joven. El roce fue suave, pero suficiente para que ambos volvieran a expresar sus sentimientos con solo una mirada, pero esta vez a diferencia de las anteriores había un grado de complicidad entre ambos como sí supieran lo que el otro pensaba en ese momento.

-Nuestra vida es así Ranma, complicada, llena de locos y situaciones extrañas, sin embargo, esta es la vida que quiero llevar, no me imagino otra distinta…- dijo de manera dulce la joven de los cabellos azulados.

Esas palabras gatillaron muy hondo en el corazón del artista marcial, fue como si ella, "su violenta princesita" le dijera que estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida con él, y Ranma siendo Ranma no pudo más que dejar actuar a su corazón por segunda vez esa noche.

Se inclinó un poco y acarició la mano que Akane tenía sobre su rostro, la miró de manera expectante, como esperando una autorización de su parte, ante este gesto Akane solo sonrió, de esa forma tan especial que hacía a Ranma estremecerse por completo.

Instintivamente ambos jóvenes comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, podían sentir el aliento del otro y una brisa cubría todo su entorno, no escuchaban sonidos ni sentían algo que estuviera ajeno a ellos dos. Ranma posó su otra mano en la mejilla libre de Akane y la acarició mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Tenían sus frentes juntas, una de las manos de Ranma entrelazaba la de Akane, mientras que la otra seguía posada en la mejilla de la joven y se deslizaba suave por entre su cuello, para luego volver a ascender a su mejilla. Le parecía tan increíble la suavidad de la piel de su prometida, su mano temblorosa recorría tiernamente esos lugares nunca antes acariciados de esa manera.

Ante el contacto un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, su corazón parecía quererse salir de su pecho, pero sabía que era el momento decisivo, tenía que dejar sus temores de lado…

Con su mano libre tomó el rostro de Ranma y lo miró de esa forma tan especial como solo alguien que ama profundamente puede mirar. Cuando hubo obtenido la atención del muchacho le dijo.

-¿No se cómo, por qué, dónde ni cuándo? Lo único que sé es que… nunca antes sentí algo así… y no se que debo hacer…yo…yo… sé que estas aquí.- dijo la joven señalando su corazón

Ranma la miraba atónito no cabía en las palabras que su prometida le había dicho, mas tuvo que sacar fuerzas de su yo interno y se dijo a si mismo -_si ella puede yo también_.-

-Akane yo… solo sé que nunca nadie te va a alejar de mí… eres mía y yo soy tuyo desde la primera vez que me sonreíste, nunca a habido algo más importante para mí… bueno talvez las artes marciales, pero eso es distinto.

Ante este último comentario ambos rieron por unos segundos, luego Ranma se levantó del piso y tomó a Akane de la mano levantándola hasta hacerla quedar frente a él. Sorpresivamente la sujetó de la cintura y la aferró a su cuerpo, instintivamente Akane rodeó el cuello de su prometido con sus brazos, perdiéndose al mismo tiempo mutuamente en la mirada del otro.

Acercaron sus rostros lentamente y se besaron por primera vez. Éste era el primer beso real de ambos, nadie los había forzado, no era una actuación, no Neko-Ken, solo ellos dos…

Sintieron la suave piel del otro y sentían la necesidad de permanecer unidos, sus labios, su respiración, el movimiento casi rítmico de ese beso en el que se mostraban todo ese amor que había estado siempre en sus corazones.

Sin muchas ganas se separaron, siempre mirándose a los ojos, cubiertos de un leve color carmesí en las mejillas…

-Akane es tarde… será mejor… que vayamos a dormir¿no crees?- preguntó de manera nerviosa el chico de la trenza.

-Sí creo que sí.- asintió de manera casi automática aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

Así se dirigieron al interior de la casa, Ranma tomó a Akane de la cintura de forma algo tímida, ella en respuesta apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido, subieron las escaleras, sin separarse ni un segundo.

Al llegar a la habitación de Akane se despidieron con un pequeño, pero dulce beso. Él se fue a su habitación y se recostó sobre su futón, con una sonrisa que cubría todo su rostro. Ella por su parte estaba abrazaba a su almohada, intentando contener la risa de alegría inundaba su ser, además de esa sensación en el pecho que le decía que sin duda este día sería el primero de muchos momentos junto a él, ya no como un prometido por obligación u honor sino que por amor…

**Fin**

**Notas de las autoras**

**AkaneKagome: **

Al iniciar con esto de los fics jamás pensé que me arriesgaría a escribir algo, menos aún que pronto lo haría acompañada. Cuando se me ocurrió la idea de este fic (que no es nada original lo sé) lo inicié a los pocos días de mi primer fic, pero lo tenía en stand by… Luego me hice amiga de Akane Red y la invité a participar, por suerte que lo hizo porque sino el fic no hubiera quedado tan bien.

Gracias linda por apoyarme y crear entre las dos nuestro primer fic en conjunto, gracias a tu talento he quedado plenamente satisfecha con este fic. Espero que pronto podamos iniciar un nuevo proyecto…

Gracias a todos por leer y de corazón espero que les haya gustado este pequeño oneshot. _**Por fa dejen sus reviews**_ para saber que les pareció.

**Akane Red:**

Estoy emocionadísima nunca pensé que algún día llegaría a escribir un fic y menos que lo haría en compañía. La verdad es que estoy enormemente agradecida de mi amiga y compañera AkaneKagome ya que de no ser por ella yo jamás habría escrito algo, gracias amiga por tu buena disposición y ayuda en todo, espero que pronto comencemos nuestro segundo proyecto en conjunto que esperamos sea de varios capítulos. Por el momento estoy enormemente feliz por esta nuestra primera (de muchas más) creación… ojalá sea de su agrado y aunque como dice mi amiga "no es nada original", siempre es lindo ver a este par juntos.

Gracias por su tiempo y si quieren estaremos enormemente agradecidas si _**dejan sus reviews **_así nos animan para seguir escribiendo.


End file.
